lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Frederick P. Williamson
Frederick Phillips Williamson(commonly referred to as "Phillip" or "Phil") is a Human TGE Soldier, and member of the 92nd Ranger Regiment (GUAOF), a special force operating platoon serving the GUAOF, and is a former role-play character of XxGodZerxesxX. History The backstory of Phillip is unknown and extremely well-kept by him. Epilogue and Beyond At his peak, Frederick went on to be one of the most respected and high ranking warriors of the millennia, as well as a later commander. He went on to learn advanced ki manipulation, and become far millions times stronger. Abilities & Equipment Natural Abilities *Master Tactician and Strategist - He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. *Master Hand-to-Hand Combat - He is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple martial arts through his training in military combatives *Advanced Military Operator - He is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march/drill skills, map making and reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. *Will Power - Phil is a very strong-willed person. He is able to overcome nearly all forms of temptation and resist the effects of extreme pain, drugs and toxins to a great extent as he grew up wanting to be leader of the world, he thrived to stay clean. *Master Marksman - He can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms. *Master Firearms Expert - He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces and most to all firearms. *Multilingual - Along with the mastery of the English language, Phil had his brain modified to be able to learn and master thousands of forms of languages, that he has done. *Expert Vehicular driver - He is proficient in driving cars, motorcycles, trucks, jets, tankers, helicopters, motorboats, submarines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles. *Peak Human Strength - His physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. He has been seen bench pressing up to 1000 kg/2204.62lbs on each side of the bar, which is consistent with his strength level, as benching is easier than military press lifting.This strength also extends to his legs, enabling him to leap 50ft out in a single bound and 17 meters into the air without a running start. He can snap steel handcuffs and chains, and is capable of breaking through wooden walls and steel doors with a single kick, all without his military gear. *Peak Human Speed - He can run at speeds of up to a mile in a minute (60 mph). *Peak Human Durability - His bones and muscles are denser and harder and so are amplified to the highest human potential, making him very durable. *Peak Human Agility - His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. *Accelerated Regeneration - Phil's healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. Equipment: Main Loadout *Assault Rifle - Equipped with ACOG Scope, Explosive Under-Barrel *Pistol - Equipped with Supressor, and Flashlight * Category:Soldier Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II